


Cookie Dough Guy

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: Based on a Humans of New York post - Ian and Mickey bond on a club over cookie dough.





	Cookie Dough Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post I based this fic on: “It’s our first date. We met on Fire Island. I wasn’t even planning on going out that night. I’d already drank half a bottle of Johnny Black so I was just going to stay in and read my Chelsea Handler book, but my friends promised to bake me cookies if I went to the club with them. So I went to buy three bags of cookie dough, and when I finally got to the club all my friends were making out with somebody, so I was like ‘this sucks,’ and I just started dancing by myself and eating the cookie dough. Then I saw him by the DJ booth and we made eye contact so I went over and started sharing my cookie dough. We never actually spoke. Then a few months later I ran into him on the subway.”
> 
> You can find it here: http://www.humansofnewyork.com/post/136159556206/its-our-first-date-we-met-on-fire-island-i
> 
> I've later seen another post saying that 'cookie dough was an euphemism for cocaine, and that the true story was less sweet and involved a lot more sex. That actually made sense to me and it would fit well with Ian and Mickey, but the guys in the story denied it, so I figured I'd keep the sweet version and let Ian and Mickey have a meet-cute for once. Hope you all enjoy this! I've wanted to write this story for a very long time.

“Hey, you ready?”, Hannah asked, opening the door to Ian’s room without bothering to knock, something Ian had complained about many times. 

 

“Not going”, he answered, not bothering to look up from the Chelsea Handler book he’d been reading.

 

“Is he ready?”, Ian heard his other roommate, Chad, ask, before he popped up next to Hannah by the doorframe. 

 

“Says he’s not going.” 

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I think he’s depressed.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes at the way his friends were talking about him like he wasn’t even in the room, but decided not to engage them. He knew from previous experience that ignoring them was actually the best course of action.

 

“I’m reaaaaaaa-dy!” Ian’s third roommate, Jenny, sing-sang. “Let’s hit it, guys!”

 

“Ian’s not going”, Chad informed her, moving away from the doorframe to let her through. 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaawn. Why not?” She jumped onto Ian’s bed, posing with her elbows on the bed, her head on her hands and a pout on her lips. “Come on, Ian, you-know-you-waaaaaaannaaaa”, she sing-sang again.

 

He finally put his book down for a moment in order to stare at his friend. “Not really. I’m fine here. I’m really into this book right now.”

 

“But Ian,” Chad interrupted “we’re going out to get wasted, man. You’ve got to come.”

 

Ian smirked, grabbing a half-empty bottle of Johnny Black that had been sitting on his nightstand. “Halfway there already, my friend, halfway there.”

 

Hannah sighed. “Are you seriously going to sit by yourself in an empty apartment drinking whisky and reading a self-help book?”

 

“Not self-help…” he started to say, only to get cut of by Jenny. 

 

“Come on! Come with us and I’ll bake you your favorite cookies!” 

 

Ian paused, considering the bribe. 

 

“Yeah, sure!” Chad joined in. “We’ll hit the club for a little bit, then we’ll bake some cookies as soon as we get home. Promise.”

 

Ian sighed. He did love those cookies. “All right, I’m in”, he said, closing his book and making sure to put a bookmark in. “Why don’t you guys just go ahead and I’ll get ready super quick and hit the market to grab some cookie dough?”

 

Hannah narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not just saying that to get rid of us and then get back to the book and the whisky as soon as leave, are you?”

 

Ian chuckled. “Not at all, I promise. I’ll be there soon.”

 

Jenny jumped up from the bed. “Yay, Ian’s coming  _ and _ we’re eating cookies. Awesome.”

“I’ll give you half an hour, ok?” Chad said. “If you’re not there half an hour after we get there, I’m calling you. And if you don’t pick up, I’ll come back and drag you there, understood?”

 

Ian chuckled again. “Sure, man, sure. Got it. Now go have fun because I’ve got a lot left to do in just half an hour.”

 

He nearly shoved his roommates out of the door before quickly heading for the shower. After the shower, he threw on a simple dark green t-shirt and basic blue jeans topped with a black leather jacket, not bothering to get dressed up too much. He did slick his hair with a bit of gel, though, to smooth his curls, and applied some perfume because… Hey, smelling nice had never hurt anyone. 

 

Whistling, he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed out, straight to the market. First order of business, cookie dough!

 

Once he’d secured three bags of cookie dough, wondering vaguely how much cookie dough was too much cookie dough, he swiftly made his way to the club. He checked the time and realized he was actually about ten minutes late, but Chad hadn’t called like he’d said he would. He shrugged, figuring his friends had been too distracted to notice his tardiness.

 

And distracted they had been, indeed. Ian saw Hannah as soon as he got into the club. His friend was currently making out heavily with a tall and slim guy, whose face Ian couldn’t see since it was fiercely attached to Hannah’s. He’d barely managed to recognize her as it were, doing it only due to her long blond hair with purple streaks. 

 

He set out to find his other friends, not wanting to interrupt Hannah, but found them both equally occupied. Jenny was sitting on a couch with a girl on her lap, the pair literally and figuratively too wrapped up in each other to notice the rest of the world. Meanwhile Chad was sucking face with a hot girl on the bar. 

 

Ian sighed. Great. His friends had all lured him to a club with the promise of cookies and now they were all too busy to even know he was there, which probably also meant he wouldn’t be getting his promised cookies. He knew he should have stayed home. 

 

Still, he figured since he was there, he might as well dance to the music - literally. He made his way to the dance floor, not bothering to find someone to dance with. Feeling slightly awkward and very much hungry, Ian imagined that, since he had no one to dance with, he might as well have the company of the bags of cookie dough. He opened one and scooped a bit of it with his fingers, bringing it to his mouth and humming in delight. Raw cookie dough was actually even better than baked cookies, in his opinion. He was pretty sure he could manage to eat a whole bag by himself. He scooped another bit into his fingers and licked them thoroughly, moaning as the sweet taste hit his tongue. Maybe it was the half bottle of whisky talking, but he was feeling pretty good about himself as he swayed on the dance floor while eating cookie dough. The dance floor wasn’t big, but it was packed, the neon lights pulsing to the beat of some pop hit. He looked around at the people on the dance floor, some couples dancing together, some groups of friends forming small circles the best they could within the crowd. He frowned when he saw a guy standing by the DJ booth, leaning against the wall and looking completely out of place. He was frowning and looking utterly bored, and it made Ian wonder why he was even there if he wasn’t having any fun.

 

Determined to change that, Ian made his way to the stranger, dodging arms and elbows and snaking through the crowd. He stopped in front of the guy, whose black hair looked slightly blue under the neon lights. The guy looked up at him, his frown deepening, and Ian noticed his eyes were definitely blue, looking bright even in the partial darkness. Ian smiled at the guy, who eyed him suspiciously, and offered him his bag of cookie dough. The guy’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t move otherwise. Ian insisted, saying “take it”, although he was pretty sure the guy couldn’t have heard him, not with the music being that loud. Slowly, the guy put his hand into the bag and scooped up some dough, bringing it to his mouth. He made an expression of delight and nodded slowly, before reaching out for more. Ian grinned and leaned against the wall next to the guy, getting some dough for himself. They shared the cookie dough in silence, but looking at each other intently. The guy seemed to blush at one point, but Ian wasn’t entirely sure, it being dark inside the club and all. 

 

All too soon the cookie dough was all but gone. Ian admired as the guy licked his fingers clean before wiping his hands on his jeans. He gave Ian half a smirk and a slight salute before disappearing into the crowd. He was gone before Ian had time to react and go after him, if only to tell him he had more cookie dough in the inside pockets of his jacket. Well, whatever. Ian was starting to sober up, and being by himself in a club was looking more and more depressing with every passing second.

 

Sighing, Ian looked around the club for his friends again. It took him a while, but he eventually found them all, still sucking faces with strangers, so he just turned around and left, wishing he’d also made out with a handsome stranger tonight. 

 

He ended up baking the other two bags of cookie dough all by himself, listening to music with his earphones and dancing by himself around the house. It felt much better than being in a crowded and noisy club. He didn’t eat any of the cookies dough, being already full enough, so he just left them for his roommates to eat once they got home and went to bed, his thoughts still on the stranger with the blue eyes and the expressive eyebrows.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Ian knew he was a romantic, much as he tried to avoid it. He’d often say that you had to go after what you wanted and that there was no such thing as love at first sight or fate, but sometimes he allowed himself to believe both things existed. That rang especially true when, after thinking about a guy he’d only met once and hadn’t even exchanged a single word with for three days non-stop, he ended up seeing the exact same guy on the L, of all places. As soon as the went through the doors, Ian spotted him, standing amidst the people, looking intently at his phone on his hand. And sure, Ian tried not to let romanticism get the best of him, but in occasions like this, what was he to do?

 

He approached the guy, maneuvering through the people and stopping right beside him.

 

“Hi.”

 

The guy didn’t look up, still concentrated on his phone. 

 

Ian cleared his throat. “Er… hello there?”

 

The guy looked up then, his blue eyes looking even brighter in the daylight and making Ian’s pulse quicken. The guy frowned for a few seconds, but before Ian started explaining who he was, the guy’s eyebrows went up and he smiled. “What, no cookie dough today?”

 

Ian smiled back at him. “No, sorry. I would have come prepared if I’d known I’d bump into you, but… Can I offer you some gum instead?”

 

The guy laughed and shook his head. “No, thanks.”

 

“Well… Can I offer you my phone number, then?”

 

The guy’s eyebrows shot up once again in an expression Ian was starting to think typical for him and also utterly adorable. “Bold move…” 

 

The guy looked at Ian up and down with lust in his eyes, then licked his lips, making Ian’s dick twitch in his pants. He bit his lower lip, willing his body to calm down. The guy smiled at him. “I’m Mickey.”

 

“Ian.”

 

Mickey offered him his phone. “Be my guest.”

 

Ian grinned and quickly added his number to the guy’s phone, ringing himself briefly so that he could save the number later. He gave the phone back to Mickey, who chuckled when he saw the name  **Ian - cookie dough guy** on his phone.

 

The loud speakers announced the next station and Mickey sighed. “Well, this is me. See you around”, he said before following the crowd leaving the train. Ian waved him goodbye and followed him with his eyes until the train moved again. 

 

He took his own phone out and saved Mickey’s contact info before moving on to playing a game to pass the short time until the train arrived at his station. He grinned once more when, a few minutes later, he got a new message from Mickey with an address, a time and a single sentence after that:  **bring cookie dough** .

 

 

 


End file.
